


Zer egingo digu bihurtu?

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: horietako bi haurrak, eta etorkizunean zer egingo dute ekarriko buruzko eztabaida txiki bat.





	Zer egingo digu bihurtu?

Tendou eta Ushijima elkarren ondoan zeuden, bihar ez balego bezala ari da eta hori Trapu pilota zahar batekin jolasten.  
Bai haur, agian, zortzi urtez bizi izan zen, beraz, ez dakit ba zer ekarriko luke, eta are gutxiago haien bizitzetan gertatuko litzateke.  
Zergatik zara hain altuak?  
Ezin dut handiko, Wakatoshi-kun?  
-. . . - Burua astindu zuen.  
\- E-Ondoren etorri ...! - Ireki besoak, bere kontatzeko ixteko.  
\- Zer egingo duzue? - Segurtasunik eskatu zuen.  
\- Begira, silly! - Errepikatu zuen.  
\- Baina zer egiten du? - Ez gehiago, esateko hurbiltzen bukatu zuen.  
itxi ondoren, hura besarkatu zuen, armiarma harrapari batek bezala. Hala ere, lurretik zentimetro batzuk planteatu da, baina, gutxienez, orain gorakoa. - Go!  
Shijima leku kikildu eta bere begiak zabaldu zituen. Begiratu zuen alde bakoitzean, geroago Tendou eta bekainak kokildu. - Oh. . . - Hasperen egin zuen. - Eskerrik asko.  
\- Ez horixe! - Hankak dardarka ziren, agian, Ushijima agertu zion baino txikiagoa izango da, baina astuna zirudien. - Wakatoshi-kun, ari zaren askoz hazten joan da?  
SATORI pobrea. Ushijima zama pairatu behar denean, apenas zirudien zuen unfazed zirudien. - Asko hazten nahi dut. - Iruzkindu zuen eta ez zen, ezta feints galtzeko egin. han sortu erosoa da.  
\- Beno, zer egin nahi duzu, Miracle Boy! Handia zara, eta aseguru bi metro neurtuko du. Asko jaten duzu.  
\- ... Uste duzu? - Orduan, une batez bere begiak pizten. altu izatea ez da lehentasun bat, baina ideia, ezer gehiago hunkituta zuen. - Altua izango duzu baita.  
\- Badakit! - Bere kaleratu zuen, baina poliki-poliki, erortzen beldur. - I dagoeneko altua naiz, zer diozu? Era berean, nire aurresatea ez bada huts me, beraz handiko zerua iristeko hori izango dut. Jakina, zer gehiago egingo! Jan gehiegi, Wakkun.  
\- Baina lortzen baduzu zerura nola jokatzen jarraitu dugu? -, Aipatu zuen kezkatuta.  
\- Zeren eta bai zerura iristeko, I silly! - Fun barre egin zuen. - Inurriak bezala gizakietan ergelak hil egingo dugu!  
\- Baina boleibola jolastu nahi dut. - Izan ere zalantzan baloia estutu zuen bere eskuetan. - Guztiak hiltzea dugu Norekin jolasten dugu bada?  
\- Hmm ... Arrazoi duzu ...! - Gero eskuaz bere kokotsa, orduan begiratu zion. - Orduan utzi batzuk bizi dira, eta gainerakoak, erreta jaten dugu.  
\- Gainerako dago oraindik Zer bada bizirik ez jolastu boleibola - jarri zuen hainbeste "baina" agian gomendagarria bere lagun redheaded. Ez da eloquently bilatzen uste balu bezala, haurrak dira.  
\- Hard play horiek egin dugu! Azken finean, munduko errege izango dugu. Behin ganoraz jotzen ikasi duzu, haiek zapaltzeko dugu ... boleibola On! Dibertigarria izango da.  
\- Fun soinuak. - Aipatzen zuen. izarraren izango zen, baina indarrez. Ez zuen axola, baina noiz gertatuko? - Ez elikadura mantendu behar dut? - Galdetu zidan, beraz, errugabea. Gero, lurrean eseri eta hasperen egin zuen. - Beraz, askoz.  
, Alboan ere eseri zen. - Jakina da, Wakatoshi-kun, finean, oraindik da denbora looooong bat. - Hasperen egin zuen. - Aizu, nahi duzu Eita trabarik joan?  
Wakatoshi eragin, eta besterik gabe, desagertu.


End file.
